Sakura Blooms
by jkgirl
Summary: Sakura gets into love triangle from different guys who fall in love with her, but one of them wins her heart and love. She also fights in an ultimate battle against Madara Uchiha. Will she survive or die?
1. Chapter 1: Announcement

Chapter 1: Announcement

Hi everyone,

I'm jkgirl and new to fanfiction; also this is my first time to write a story and put on website.

This story will be mainly about Haruno Sakura—herself and her life will change completely.

I hope for all naruto fans, and sasusaku fans, will love this story. Furthermore, I dedicate this story to Saiya-hime from her youtube video—_Sasusaku It Will Never Be The Same_—which gave me an idea to write a similar story for sakura's plot; there will be some parts from her video and others from my story line.

ENJOY!


	2. Chapter 2: Mission then the Unexpected

Chapter 2: Mission then Unexpected

_Team Yamato, also as Team Kakashi:_

_**Uzumaki Naruto:**__ Nine-Tails Kyuubi and genin; blonde hair; blue eyes; orange pants; shinobi sandals; collared orange-black jacket_

_**Haruno Sakura:**__ Tsunade's apprentice and female kunoichi; short pink hair; green eyes; carry a small backpack filled antidotes and small medical equipment; knee-high shinobi boots; black gloves; red top; black shorts under short grey apron; and grey elbow protectors _

_**Sai:**__ Root Anbu; short, black hair; black eyes; carrying a small backpack filled with scrolls, and ninja ink and brush, also a tanto on his back; high-collared midriff black shirt-right long sleeve and left short sleeve; fingerless gloves; black pants; and shinobi sandals_

_**Hatake Kakashi:**__ Jounin shinobi; leader of Team Kakashi; white spiky hair; dark eyes; green flak jacket; long sleeve shirt; black pants; fingerless gloves; shinobi sandals; face mask; and left scarred eye-sharigan._

_**Yamato:**__ Konoha Anbu; Captain of Team Yamato; secondary leader of Team Kakashi; brown hair; wide, black eyes; green flak jacket; black pants; long collared-and-sleeved shirt; happuri-style forehead protector; and shinobi sandals. _

Three teammates and their captain walked up to the Konoha Gates after completing their mission at the Cloud Village. Naruto couldn't stop talking about it, saying that he was stronger for beating some spy ninjas. Sai was smiling while listening to his teammates, but he has social and emotion problems. Sakura was smiling and giving comments about the mission. Yamato-taichou was enjoying, seeing his students with a strong friendship.

_**Mission story:**_

"_We finally made it to the Cloud, and I am hungry for ramen" Naruto said. Sakura and Sai looked around the village, also tired for walking for hours and hungry._

_Yamato closed his eyes and smiled, "don't worry Naruto…your problem is already covered." _

_Naruto looked at him "Huh?" Sakura and Sai looked up, confused. _

"_Tsunade-sama made a reservation at a hot spring hotel." Sakura and Naruto cheered happily, and Sai smiled._

_They reached the hotel then took their bath robes. "My, I hadn't been in the hot springs for a month. I had been working in the hospital and book researching for machines," Sakura spoke._

"_Well you are the hokage's apprentice, and your dream is to surpass her," Sai said, smiling. _

_Sakura nodded, "Hai." She felt so lucky for having such caring, understanding teammates._

"_Same here, I want to be feel relaxed after training so much," Naruto said._

"_I also wanted to go the hot springs, only you guys liked me to?" Sai asked shyly._

"_Definitely, Sai, you can go whenever you want to." Sakura said, and Naruto agreed._

"_Alright then, let's go in," Yamato spoke out. The boys went to the men room as Sakura went to the women room._

_**Minutes passed:**_

_Sakura came out of the wash room, wearing her robe, feeling refreshed. Naruto and Sai later came out of the room, talking about how good of hot springs are. They all went to the bed room and spotted their table, full of seafood, sushi, and chicken noodles, also tea. _

"_Hello everyone, I hope you all had a good, nice bath." Yamato said while sitting next to the table. _

"_Wow, Yamato-taichou, you paid all this?" Naruto said, mouthwatering. _

"_Yep, so dig in." Yamato-taichou responds. The three teammates quickly sat down and began to eat._

_After eating, Yamato began, "Now listen up, tomorrow morning we are going around the Cloud Village in search of spy ninjas." Sakura gave a small gasp, and Naruto and Sai's eye widen. _

_Sakura gasped for remembering, hearing death news, and asked, "They are those spies who have been murdering Cloud ninjas, and sneaked in the offices and burn ninja documents?"_

_Yamato-taichou responded, "That's right. They have been hiding around and still doing same actions." _

_Naruto later asked, "So we are going to track them down?" He started to feel excitement in his nerves, for he hasn't had a battle to fight in a long time._

"_Right you are, Naruto….Now everyone get to sleep for tomorrow." Yamato-taichou said. The three teammates nodded, seriously and went to bed._

_In the morning, everybody woke up and dressed, and left the hotel. Yamato-taichou spoke for the plan, "Everybody, we will spread out to track, so Sakura you take the southeast…Naruto take the north…Sai take the east…and I will go to the west. Understood?" _

"_Hai!" the teammates responded, seriously. All four hopped off to their directions._

_**To Sakura:**_

_Sakura was leaping on my branches, looking the sides and straight for the spy ninjas. She started to feel a heavy tension around her. "Keep your ground up…sense them the area" she said inside her mind. She land on ground and closed her eyes, and starting sensing. A black figure was hiding behind a tree on her right direction, spotted her and smirked. He pulled out kunai and tagged it with explosion tag._

_**To Naruto:**_

_Naruto ran quickly to the forest, looking around for those spies. He performed, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" and two Narutos appeared, and ran ahead, one to the left and the other to the right. "They have to be here somewhere," he said, determined to fight them, and kept running straight._

_**To Sai:**_

_Sai flew above the village on an ink bird to look out. He decided to create some ink mouse and snakes to crawl on ground. He hopped off the bird and landed on an alley and peformed his ink justu, "Ninja Art Super Beast Scroll." Several mice and snakes came and immediately went around the village ground. Sai return flying on the bird and continued looking above._

_**To Yamato:**_

_Yamato leaped on top of village house roves, for any of the spy ninjas running above houses. He spotted nothing, so he decided to set out his wood clones to run around the village ground. He performed his jutsu and sent his clones off. He continued running straight._

_An hour passed, Naruto, Sai, and Yamato-taichou meet up between the forest and village. Yamato asked, "Found anything?" Naruto responded, "Nothing, neither has my shadow clones," and Sai shook his head and said, "Me either, my ink animals found nothing". _

"_We must continue searching…but where's Sakura?" Yamato said then asked to the boys. They grew worried for her and wondering if she has found the spies._

_Before the two teammates responded, they heard a BOOM! at the forest. They figured that direction was where Sakura ran, so they quickly ran there. Naruto spoke in his mind, "Hope you're alright, Sakura-chan." _

_**To Sakura:**_

_Sakura dodged a flying kunai, tagged with an explosive paper, and pulled out a kunai and looked around those ninjas. "Damn it…that knife almost got me," she said in her mind. One spy ninja ran out of a tree and threw a shuriken at her. She threw a shuriken and hit it. Quickly all five spy ninjas hopped out of their hiding places and threw several kunais and shurikens at her. _

_Just in time, a wooden barrier covered Sakura and all the weapons hit on it. Yamato-taichou and the two teammates arrived, and Naruto created five clones to fight the ninjas. The barrier disappeared, "Arigato Yamato-taichou…their attacks would have hit me." _

_Sai had his tanto out and asked, showing his worries for Sakura "You alright…how you find them?" _

_Sakura respond, "I stopped running to sense them, and out of nowhere they threw an explosive kunai at me." _

_Naruto became angry of them killing her, Sakura continued, "Taichou, the leader is that one jumping out and throwing shurikens." _

_Yamato-taichou nodded and stated, "I'll take care of him."_

_Naruto yelled, "Alright, let's fight them, all my clones are almost gone." Everyone nodded and went to fight them. Naruto fought two ninjas and the others fought the rest of them. _

_Naruto showed determination while fighting his opponents. He fought with a kunai in his right hand with the enemy's kunai. Also, Sakura fought hard with strong force of her fist and kicks. Next, Sai fought with his tanto as his opponent fought with a wakizashi sword. Yamato-taichou used many Earth attacks to fight against the leader, but the leader was skillful to dodge those attacks. _

_The fight continued going on and on, so Sakura got an idea. She used "Cherry Blossom Impact" and punched on the ground hard. The ground opened and the spy ninjas jumped up, without knowing the two boys and their captain were above them. _

"_Wooden Mallet!" Yamato-taichou quickly did handsigns, and two wooden logs came out of his hands and hit two ninjas. _

"_Rasegan!" Naruto screamed, a twirling wind ball was created on his hand, and hit one ninja unconscious. _

"_Ninja Art: Super Beast Scroll!" Sai said, quickly drew two ink lions and knocked two ninjas on ground. _

_The team finally beat the whole spy ninjas and tied them up with chakra ropes. "That was a close call, huh?" Sakura asked. _

"_Yep, I'm glad you created a plan, Sakura-chan." Naruto responded as Sai nodded, smiling, in agreement. _

_Yamato-taichou again creates a wooden clone, which picked the tied up prisoners, "Let's take them the Cloud prison tower and head back to our hotel room to celebrate our accomplishment." Sakura and Naruto cheered happily as Sai smiled, and they followed Yamao-taichou to prison tower._

"Hehehe I really got hand to you…that mission was just so awesome," Naruto said. "Tsunade baa-chan should give us more S-rank missions and there would more ninjas to fight, what you all think?"

Yamato-taichou started "Whatever missions the hokage assigns us, we just accept them."

Naruto sweat dropped "Come on Yamato-taichou-"stopped, shrieking, by the captain's scary face "alright whatever you say taichou…hehehe." Yamato-taichou smiled.

Sakura giggled after seeing that funny scene. "I'm the same as you taichou, but S-ranks helps me to become stronger and not feel useless to the team."

Everybody looked at her, surprised at her response, and Sai began, "Sakura, you are never like that to us and your healing abilities and fighting techniques from Tsunade-sama shows us you are a strong shinobi."

Everyone agreed, so Sakura smiled, "Arigato Sai that means a lot." Sai nodded, smiling, "Also I thought it is alright."

Naruto angrily whined, "Eeh?!" Sai explained, "The mission I meant, it is alright."

"Oh, hehehe, sorry man," Naruto apologized, and put his arm around Sai's neck. "So anyone want to eat ramen?"

"Thanks Naruto, but I have to go write my report for the hokage…later." Yamato waved bye while leaving.

Sakura called out, "I'm in, and I am really starving." "Alright let's go," Naruto called out. "Come on with us, Sai" Sakura insisted.

"Ok." Sai followed them.

The teammates picked out medium sized bowl of beef ramen. Naruto just couldn't resist ramen, and he was eating his meal fast. Sai worriedly said, "Naruto, you really shouldn't eat so fast, and you might get sick," but Naruto wasn't listening, still eating.

"Don't worry, Sai. You should know that he always eats like that," Sakura said with enthusiasm, so Sai shook his head, smiling, and continued eating.

Few minutes later, Ino came, "there you all are." The three teammates looked up at her.

"Hey Ino, what is it?" Sakura asked, seeing her best friend blushing while looking at Sai. Sakura smirked, for she knows that Ino has a big crush toward him. "Tsunade-sama wants to see you all in her office right now," Ino responded, still looking at Sai.

"All right, let's go," they all left the restaurant and head to Tsunade-sama.

Naruto smiled, "I bet she gave us another mission."

"Well, I have a feeling that it is something else," Sakura concerned about her teacher's call this late in the evening.

"I agreed with you, Sakura, it must be something else." Sai said, also admitting the same feeling as her.

They arrived to the office and came up to Tsunade-sama. Sakura bowed to her teacher, to show her respect, and asked "Master, you have something for us?"

Naruto interrupted, "You have another mission for us, Tsunade baa-chan?" But Tsunade-sama held her hand up and closed her eyes, her face was showing seriousness, which Sakura and Sai noticed. "I will show you instead of telling you….Come on in." Tsunade-sama said while looking at the door.

So everyone turned and looked at the door, four people came into the office. Naruto became shocked, so did Sakura but became angry. Sai looked at them, curious.


	3. Chapter 3: Unhappy, Distant Reunion

Chapter 3: Unhappy, Distant Reunion

Four people came into the office. Tsunade announced, "Everyone, meet Team Taka, Uchiha Sasuke and his three teammates."

**Team Taka:**

_**Uchiha Sasuke:**__ black hair; black eyes; grey high-collared, short-sleeved shirt; blue wrist warmers; blue pants with a blue cloth over it, tied with purple rope belt; high shinobi boots; and katana_

_**Hozuki Suigetsu:**__ white hair; wide, purple eyes; purple, sleeveless shirt; blue pants with belt; shinobi sandals; and kubikiribocho (Zabuza's Sword)_

_**Jugo:**__ orange hair; red-orange eyes; black pants; tan shirt; and brown sandals_

_**Karin:**__ red hair; red eyes; brown glasses; lavender uniform; black short shorts; long black thigh stockings; and black sandals_

Naruto's eyes grew wide as Sakura was shocked but by a second became angry. Sai looked at Team Taka then turned at his teammates. He saw their reaction, looking at one certain person, which indicated that they had known him, and turned back at the visitors.

Naruto was in state of shock, for seeing his long-time former teammate and friend, and said in his mind, "_Sasuke-teme_."

Sakura has angry eyes, looking at Uchiha, but concern about his request for being here. She turned to her master and asked heavily, "Master, what is the meaning of this?" Tsunade-sama knew that her apprentice would act like that. 

"_Master?"_ Sasuke asked in his mind, confused, after hearing her question.

She responded, "They gave me their request for staying in Konoha." Sakura finds that hard to believe and turned back at Team Taka.

Sasuke introduced himself, "I'm Uchiha Sasuke, leader of Team Taka."

Next, "Hi, I'm Hozuki Suigetsu," Suigetsui introduced himself politely, smiling cheerfully. Sakura slightly blushed at Suigetsu, for liking his kindhearted personality.

Then Jugo later introduced himself, "Jugo, nice to meet you all." Everybody nodded.

"I'm Karin, Sasuke's lover," she introduced, clinging the Uchiha's arm, but he pulled away. That surprised nobody; however, Sakura took pity at Karin for that she will waste her life, loving that Uchiha bastard. How he pulled away from her shows that he is still with that arrogant, selfish attitude while they were teammates.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, the jinchuriki of the Nine Tails," Naruto then introduced at them, also shocked Team Taka.

"I'm Sai," Sai said next.

Sakura quickly took deep breath and introduced, "Haruno Sakura, the apprentice of Tsunade-sama." Sasuke was surprised to hear his answer why Sakura called Tsunade-sama _master_.

Last, Kakashi-sensei and Yamato-taichou introduced, "Hatake Kakashi, leader of Team Kakashi….Yamato, leader of Team Yamato and secondary leader of Team Kakashi."

Team Taka nodded and Suigetsu spoke, "Nice meeting, Sakura, that beautiful name really suits you." Sakura smiled beautifully and blushed at Suigetsu's comment. He asked, "Can I call you, Sakura-chan?"

She happily agreed, "Hai, and I can call you Sui, if that is alright for you."

"Sui, mmm I love that short name, so yep it's good for me." Sui answered. Sasuke death glared at Suigetsu for flirting with Sakura, but Naruto had no problem with them, seeing them talking friendly.

Karin then spoke to Sakura, "Listen, Pink-haired bitch…" insulting her for no reason "you stay away from my Sasuke-kun, alright? If I see you near him, you will suffer…understood?"

Sakura stared at Karin, angry for insulting her with that reason. Suigetsu and Jugo glared at Karin, and Naruto, even Sai, became angrily shocked at Karin for calling Sakura a bitch for infatuated reason. Kakashi-sensei and Yamato-taichou harden stiffly, and Tsunade-sama became disgusted toward Karin.

Suigetsu was about to pout at her, but Sasuke said to her with pure anger "Karin, shut the hell up."

"Sure, anything for you, Sasuke-kun," Karin answered blushingly.

Sasuke turned and smirked at Sakura, "It's been a long time, hasn't it, Sakura."

Sakura answered angrily without looking at him, "Not long enough to me." She walked past him and out of the office. She didn't want to stay any longer while that traitor Uchiha is starting to talk with her.

Naruto became worried for her and angrily asked, "Teme, what did you do?"

Sasuke was confused with Naruto's question, "I don't know what you're talking about, dobe."

Naruto grew angrier and said, "You don't know, huh? You hurt Sakura-chan."

"I didn't hurt her, she hurt herself," Sasuke corrected him. Naruto was about to punch him, but Kakashi-sensei and Yamato-taichou hold him back. Karin grew pissed at Naruto how he is insulting her precious Sasuke-kun for that pink-haired bitch.

"Enough of this nonsense!" Tsunade-sama shouted. She didn't want any trouble in her office.

Naruto managed to get free from his teachers' grip and walked to the door."Naruto, where you going?" Tsunade-sama asked.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto muttered without looking at her and walked out.

"_I knew this would happen,"_ Kakashi said in his mind, and Yamato-taichou looked down with an upset face.

Tsunade-sama said to Team Taka, "You all can go live at your place. I hope you know your way, Sasuke." Sasuke nodded and left the office, along with his team. Sai also left the office after excusing himself.

Inside the office was filled with heavy concern. Tsunade-sama held her chin under her folded hands and said in mind, _"I knew Sakura would not be happy about this, neither Naruto…three years of disband by Uchiha."_

_**To Naruto:**_

Naruto ran around the village, searching for Sakura. He stopped running after spotting her, leaning on the Academy outside wall. She sat with her knees slightly bent, her arms laid on her thighs, and looking down with a stoic face. He blushed while looking at her sitting posture and facial expression which made her look more beautiful. But he quickly came back into reality; he realized what she was thinking about. He could see the pain and anger in her eyes; there were tears falling down on her cheeks but the eyes showed the anger.

He walked up toward her, "Sakura-chan…"

She wiped her tears and looked up at him, "Naruto-kun…" He handed her his right hand to get her stand up, so she saw his hand and took it. She blushed lightly for feeling his warm hand while he lifted her up.

After getting up, she did not let go of his hand. "You alright?" he asked kindly with worry. She didn't respond to him and looking down at the ground. He sighed and put his left hand on her soft cheek. She used her right hand to hold his hand on her cheek. She blushed, which Naruto noticed and smiled at her, and smiled at him in return.

Without knowing, Sasuke was hiding behind a tree, watching them. He was having these emotions he never had before, yet he was trying to deny them and doesn't understand why he is feeling like this. His eyes had his sharigan on, but he did not make a movement just stood there. This is proving that he is starting to have jealousy, yet he doesn't know whether he is falling in love with his former pink-hair teammate. "Look at her, letting that dobe touch her…and she even called him _Naruto-kun_." He whispered to himself. "She would never fall in love with that baka." He continued to watch them.

Naruto again asked to her, "Sakura-chan, is it about teme?" She winced for hearing that nickname to that Uchiha.

She then respond heavily, "I cannot stand him anymore…he reminds that night." He now understood about her changed mood—her first love confession and his cold rejection in return—which results to her broken heart. So he leaned closer to her, their forehead touched. Her eyes softened and again blushed while looking at his blue eyes.

"Let me heal you, Sakura-chan," Naruto said, "let me heal your heart." He started leaning more forward; at the same time, she noticed what he is going to do. She also leaned toward him and closed her eyes, so did Naruto. Their lips touched together; Sakura slowly wrapped her arms around his neck; and Naruto wrapped his right arm around her waist and his left hand holding her side face. Sakura felt his warmth and love in their kiss, and she believed her life will be filled with happiness and close with Naruto.

Sasuke angrily widened his eyes after seeing them kiss. He hid behind the tree and leaned his back at it. He started feeling a pain stab in his heart, and his head was filling with growing anger. He tried denying the fact that he is in love with Sakura, but these emotions he has proven it. _"So she is with him now,"_ he muttered, _"I feel sorry for her."_

He was about to leave, "So this is where you mysteriously disappear," Suigetsu said, leaning his side on a tree. He was smirking at Sasuke, for he heard what he has been saying and how he was watching them.

Sasuke looked at him but said no word and walked away. "Ah, come on man, what's up with you?" Suigetsu asked, following him.

"It's nothing, now leave me alone or stay quiet." Sasuke answered heavily.

Suigetsu confused with his attitude, so he asked him, "It's about Sakura-chan, eh?"

Sasuke stopped his track and stood still, quietly; he asked, "What about her?"

Suigetsu answered, "You love her…"Sasuke became shocked, "and you're jealous since she is with that blond boy…hehehe."

In a quick movement, Sasuke grabbed Suigetsu's shirt and lifted him up and glared him with sharigan. "If you split one word about this, I will kill you, understood?" Sasuke asked him, threatening him. Suigetsu saw the serious look in his eyes and heard the threat from his words, so he nodded, swearing him. Sasuke dropped him and continue to walk to his place. Suigetsu quickly catch up to him and cleared his throat from that grip.

They were walking back to their place and remained quiet for a few minutes. Suigetsu was becoming curious about Sasuke. "So, umm…feels good that you're back home?"

Sasuke side-looked at him, questionly, "See anything around you different?"

Sasuke looked down and respond, "Nothing much changed here, but something did."

Suigetsu asked, "What did?"

"People have changed," Sasuke answered, and Suigetsu understood who did. He wanted to ask again, but he believed that Sasuke didn't want to talk about it so remained quiet.

Sasuke was glad that Suigetsu did not ask him any more questions. His mind started to have Sakura—about her new personality and appearance—and see that she has changed over the last three years. He somehow wished that he would have never left that night and rejected her love confession. Yet he saw her happy with that dobe, he was curious how did he got her heart and have her love him? He also wished that would never had happened; therefore, she and himself would be together and happy. He became very determined and said in his mind, _"Sakura, I know I have hurted you three years ago, Sakura, but I will not back out while you are with that dobe. I will win your heart back, I really will."_

**Wow, Sasuke will fight for her and have her to love him again. But will it come true, just wait to read until the followings chapters.**

**So sorry I took so long. I have school which I need to concentrate, but I will continue writing. Hope you all understand. See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4: Love Date then Loneliness

Chapter 4: Love Date then Loneliness

Naruto and Sakura kissed their hearts out. Sakura felt how soft and warm his lips were which made her love for him grow increasingly. And his embrace felt so safe and tightness from his arms shows her protection for her, and he will always be by her side. She removed her arms from necks and placed her hands on his cheeks, so the kiss would not end. In her mind, she can see her future with him, filled with love, comfort, happiness, and warmth and will end happily. Their lips slowly let go for a breath, yet they stayed close with their foreheads touching. How they hold each other, she absorbs his warmth to herself. Her eyes were closed while breathing as his was open and looking at her.

"I love you, Sakura-chan," Naruto confessed his love to her, and pulled her for a big hug. She blushed brightly with shock, and then gently pulled away.

She looked down and asked, "Why haven't told me that before?"

He laughed as she looked at him, confused, "I have since we first started dating….it has been two years now."

She became surprised, "Really…that long?" he nodded, smiling.

She gave him a beautiful smile that he has loved since childhood. "Say, do you want to go for a date since it is sunset?" he asked, warmhearted.

She blushed responded, "Yeah, let's go." "Okay, follow me…I know a perfect place," he gently took her hand and guided her.

Sakura was curious about the perfect place he is taking her. She began guessing if it was Ramen or hot springs. They walked for five minutes, and then Naruto covered her eyes. She became curious, giggling, "Nani, Naruto-kun?"

He answered, whispering in her ear, "We're almost there."

They walked few centimeters, and then he uncovered her eyes, "Here we are." She widened her eyes for seeing a beautiful sight. It was wide open-spaced hill, filled bright green grass and warm, calm breeze, and red orange sun setting sky.

"This is the perfect place?" she asked him while looking at the hill.

Naruto smiled, knowing that she loves it, "Hai, you like it?"

"No, not like it…I love it." She turned at him and hugged him. He returned the hug then lifted her up, twirling around and laughing.

Later, Naruto put her down, and they shared a short kiss. They turned, looking at the sky while holding hands. Sakura closed her eyes to absorb the heat from the sunset, and the cool breeze blowing at her skin; which felt so pleasant. He side-looked at her and smiled, for loving his surprise for her; then he turned and stared at the sky. A few moments later, she gently tugged his hand to sit with her on the grass, so they sat down. She twined her arm around his and rested her head on his shoulder as he laid his head on top of hers. There they sat, enjoying the sight of the green hill and the red orange sky.

The couple talked about the shapes of the clouds, indicating what they can see. Sakura laughed and blushed at Naruto's comment about seeing a cloud of a fine female warrior, saying it is her. Next, she says that she can see a fox with nine tails, fighting against a villain. He tried to find it, but he couldn't see it. She says the Nine-tails is team up a person beside each other, fighting together; then she said it is Naruto Uzumaki with the Nine-Tails' chakra. He loved her comment, for she sees him as a powerful ninja. More comments came on and on until the sun was nearly setting.

Suddenly, Naruto sighed and Sakura wonder, "Naruto-kun, daijobua?"

He shook his head in response, "Hai, Sakura-chan, just a little tired."

So she laid her legs down together, "Come here, lay your head down." He got surprised by her offer and looked at her if she really means it, and she nodded as she really insists. So he lay on his back and put his head on her legs, it felt comfortable; he saw his girlfriend staring at him lovingly. He lifts his hand up and moves his fingers, signaling her to come forward, so she took his hand and lean down to kiss him. They let go; he closed his eyes to rest while she continues, staring at his sleeping face, dreamily.

Half an hour passed, Sakura noticed the sun was setting so she gently shook Naruto to wake up. "Naruto-kun…Naruto-kun, quickly wake up."

Naruto woke up, "Nani, Sakura-chan?" She pointed at the sunset, and he looked up at her pointed direction. The sun was slowly moving down, touching the mountains, and moving with the sun rays. He never saw anything so beautiful, but not as beautiful as Sakura's smiling face and glowing emerald eyes.

Down and down the sun disappeared, and the sky turned dark grey. A thunder noise came, and rain poured down. "Oh, shit, rain…"he quickly get up and took her hand and ran to find cover.

While the couple was running, Sakura realized that her home is close by, "Naruto-kun, my house is close."

"Oh, you're right…so I'll see you tomorrow then, Sakura-chan," Naruto asked and she nodded. They quickly shared a kiss, and they ran home.

Sakura quickly unlocked her front door and walked inside, locking the door again. She turned around and sees an empty house. She looked down, feeling lonely and sad, for her parents are neither home nor waiting for her. _"Sakura, is that you?"_ she looked up after hearing her mother's voice.

"_Hahaha, it is …welcome home, my little blossom,"_ she then hears her father's voice. There they came, walking toward her with happy smiles on their faces. How deeply she misses seeing them and wants them to hug her.

_**Sakura's parents:**_

_**Haruno Hanzo:**__ long white hair tied in high ponytail; small round glasses; pale skin; white grey eyes; sleeveless anbu black shirt; black shinobi pants; white collared, long-knee coat (only for missions); and black konoha headband_

_**Haruno Suki:**__ short long pink hair; green eyes; sleeveless red shirt; dark blue shinobi shorts; white apron (only at home); and black konoha headband_

She was about to take a step, but then they disappeared into thin air. "Okaasan…otosan…" she said while standing still, looking down yet not crying.

"It's happening again, every day I am seeing their illusions…but they are gone." She speaks to herself. She removed her boots and walked upstairs to her bedroom. In the room, she picked up her parents' portrait and sat on her bed, looking at it. She hasn't said a word for a few minutes, still staring at the picture.

"_Time has passed so much, that painful memory…I still remember it and never forgotten it."_ She said in her mind.

_**A year ago:**_

_Sakura woke up from her good night sleep and looked out from window, "Always a beautiful morning." She took a shower then dressed up in her usual outfit without her headband. _

_She walked out of her room and down the stairs. "Ohayo…?" she saw the dining and kitchen empty. Every day her parents are always present; her mother cooking breakfast and her father sitting in the table, reading scrolls. _

"_They must have left early…oh," she found a note on the refrigerator and read it. _

"_Sakura, we have a mission early today. We will be back in a few days. Remember you are always our little cherry blossom. We love you."_

_She was so touched by their two last sentences and wished them luck and safety on their mission. She left the lovely note there and made breakfast. A week and a half have passed, her parents still have not returned from their mission, and she was getting concerned and worried for them. She was thinking that something must have happened, yet she shook that belief out of her mind, "No, they are strong ninjas. We will come back, I know it." _

_Suddenly, a knock came at the door, she answered and there was an anbu, "Sakura-san, Tsunade-sama wants to see you right now." She nodded seriously, and the anbu Poof gone._

_She arrived at her master's office, and she saw her with a sad face. "Master, nanisore?" she asked her. _

_Tsunade-sama looked at her and slowly responded, "Sakura…your parents are gone." _

_Sakura became shocked as her master continued, "They have been killed from their mission which was why they haven't returned…I sent a group of anbus to search for them last night, and they came back this morning with the bad news." _

_Sakura stood there like a statue with her eyes wide and mouth open. She then shook her head in denial, "No, no…this is a joke, right? Right, master?"_

_In response, Tsunade-sama said, "Gomenasai, it's the truth." _

"_NO! THEY'RE NOT DEAD….NO…I DON'T BELIEVE THIS! NO! NOT MY FAMILY! NO!" She screamed loud as tears fell out of her eyes. Tsunade-sama was about come up to her, but Sakura ran out of the office, leaving her master crying with grief._

_Sakura ran to the forest and stopped at an empty space. She hugged herself, sobbing hardly, and shaking speak, "Okaasan…Otosan…why?...why did you have to die?". _

_Long moments passed until rain came, she looked up at the sky, all she could see was dark grey clouds and rain wetting her. Her eyes were dark and empty from grief and loss. And she couldn't stop thinking about her loving parents and the loving memories as a family together. She greatly misses her mother's beautiful smile and grace; and her father's love and kindness, and calling her, "My little blossom"._

_Suddenly, she felt warmth embrace her, and then someone laid his head on her shoulder. She took a side-look and saw blond hair—Naruto. "Naruto-kun…" she said softly. He didn't respond, but he tightens his arms around her as a response. _

"_Naruto-kun, he is so warm…"she blushed and rested her head next to his, enjoying this sensation and absorbing his warmth into her. Tears were still falling down her cheeks._

"_Gomenasai, Sakura-chan" she widens her eyes, "Tsunade baa-chan told me…and I know it is very hard for you to bear it." _

_She starting shaking from sobbing, "What am I going to do?" Naruto realized what she is thinking, so he turned her around to look at him. _

"_Don't worry, I'm here with you and always will…I promise…you are not alone...you have friends who care about you." He said with determination. She stared at him; his eyes show love and strength, resulting that she does have friends like they are also her family. What he is saying is true, she is not alone; there are friends who will stay beside her and always be around._

_She hugged him tightly, "Arigato, Naruto-kun." He smiled and returned the hug, happy that she understood him. She really appreciates how Naruto comfort her and lucky to have him in her life._

_Then the rain stopped, the sun shined again. The couple let go but hold hands, resting on their forehead. Sakura shivered from feeling the coldness on her skin, which Naruto noticed. So he unzipped his sweater and removed it, and put it around her. "Feel better now?" he asked, to be sure that she is not feeling sad or cold. _

"_Hai, I'm fine now…arigatou Naruto-kun," she respond, feeling better and happier than ever. _

"_Come, let's go to my place," she returned his invitation as they walked back to the village. Naruto welcomed her to sleep for the night, so she would have someone to embrace._

After remembering that day, Sakura still did not cry but feel sadness within her. Even though she has friends and feels not lonely outside, she feels so lonely in her house which gives many memories of her parents. She looked at her clock, and it was 10:30 nighttime. She placed the family picture back to its spot, changed into her pajamas, and laid in bed. She again stared at the picture and said, "Good night, okaasan…otosan…" and closed her eyes to sleep.

The night sky had darkened as midnight approached, the village was so quiet and house lights were all off. A dark figure appeared on top of wire pole in _Body Flicker Technique_ and then leaped quietly on Sakura's bedroom window and looked inside with his sharigan.

There he sees her sleeping and her family's picture close to her. _"Hmm…Haruno Sakura…daughter of Hanzo…how pity all alone without her precious mother and father,"_ the man speak in his mind, indicating like he knows her and her parents,_ "You will be next to die right after you will give me what I need for my new plan."_ He throat chuckle and vanished in POOF.

_**Finally, it's done…hope you all will love this. Can't wait to read your comments. Enjoy **___


	5. Chapter 5: Troubled Escort Mission

Chapter 5: Troubled Escort Mission

The morning sun rise and shined on the villages' windows, and birds chirp and fly in the air. Sakura woke up from the sun brightness on her face. "Every day is a beautiful morning," she said and turned at her parents' picture, "Ohayo, Okaasan…otosan." Her only response was her parents' smiles and silence, and she really wishes that they are here with her. Then she got up from bed. She took a quick shower and dressed. She ate a small breakfast—toast with jelly and milk, for she was not that hungry. Then a knock hit on her front door, so she went to answer.

It was her black hair teammate, Sai, "Sai, ohayo."

"Ohayo, Sakura," he responded, "Tsunade-sama is calling for us right now." She was surprised about this news, so she quickly finishes her breakfast and grabbed her ninja bag that was on top of wooden furniture. Then she left with Sai.

"Do you know what it is about, Sai," she asked with curiosity.

"No, I don't, an anbu came up to my place early this morning and informed me Lady hokage's summon then to you too." He responded.

She nodded, "This time I am guessing…it is a new mission. But is it just us, or is there someone else in this too?"

He shrugged, "I'm not sure, the anbu just told you and I are been summoned."

She later formed concern face and said, "Then we will see." He nodded in agreement, and they continued walking to the Hokage tower.

They arrived to the Hokage tower, and Sai knocked on the office door. "Come in," Tsunade-sama respond. The two teammates entered and walked forward to Tsunade-sama's desk. They bowed their heads to show their respect, and Sai said, "Ohayo, Hokage-sama" and Sakura, "Ohayo, master." Tsunade-sama respond back (she fully appreciates their respect and loyalty) as they lifted their heads back up to look at her. Sakura glanced at Uchiha who already there, and he was looking at her. But she was ignoring him and looked back at Tsunade-sama; she wished that it was her and Sai. Also, she wanted Naruto to be here that way it would have been easier.

Tsunade-sama began, "Now, the reason I have summoned you three here, you all have a mission together….an escort." The three shinobis were surprised, but they quickly became serious to accomplish this mission.

"Everyone, meet Ishida, Prince of Quincy," Tsunade-sama presented as she lifted her left hand for everyone to see.

Prince Ishida arrived in _Body Flicker Technique_, and he bowed while smiling, "Hello, everyone, I'm Prince Ishida."

_**Prince Ishida:**__ straight, chin-length raven-colored hair; faired skin; blue eyes; small rectangle glasses; white Quincy clothes with blue stripes under a mantle; and white shoes (shoes and mantle with Quincy symbol- a cross)._

Sakura lightly blushed at Ishida's appearance and shyly smiled at him. Sasuke noticed how she was staring at him which made him angry and jealous, and he glared at Ishida.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke," he introduced himself harshly.

"Hello, I'm Sai." Sai introduced next, a little shy.

"Haruno Sakura, nice to meet you," she said politely.

"Nice to meet you too, Miss Haruno," he approached to her and took her hand and kissed it. She blushes bright red, but she takes it as a hello kiss. Sai became shocked, but he believed that Ishida was showing an acquaintance. Sasuke grew with dark eyes and purple aura surrounded him, for he hated how Prince Ishida approached to her.

After the introduction, Tsunade-sama started, "You all are to escort Ishida to the Land of Quincy, which it will take about two days to reach there. Understood?"

The three nodded, "Hai!"

"Your mission begins now…Dismiss." The three shinobis left with Ishida. _"I hope they keep their guard on…the Akatsuki is everywhere,"_ Tsunade-sama said in her mind, but she has strong beliefs that her apprentice will defeat one of them.

After the team exited the Leaf gate, Sasuke was staring at Sakura, walking next to Prince Ishida, and began to talk with Sai. "I don't trust this Ishida guy, don't you?"

Sai was surprised that Uchiha Sasuke is talking with him for the first time, "At first, but I see that he is getting along with Sakura…so I shall trust him." Sasuke looked at Sai to see if he was honest with his response, and he was.

Next, Sasuke asked, "So, how long have you been teammates with Sakura and Naruto?"

Sai respond, "About a year…after we first meet, I was very shy but we develop a strong friendship afterwards," smiling how he remembers that day.

"Really, how?" Sasuke was still curious how they are friends with Sai. He wants full detail how they met.

Sai decided to tell him, "Okay, I'll tell you."

_**A year ago:**_

_Naruto and Sakura were summoned to the Hokage Tower. There they arrived and bowed to the hokage, and they saw a new shinobi standing next to Lady Hokage. Tsunade-sama stated, "Everyone, this is Sai, your new teammate," they both said hi to him, "Hope you both will get along with him well." They nodded in agreement and took Sai with them. _

"_Sai, let's give you a tour around the village." Sakura said as Sai nodded. _

"_Oh, we haven't introduced ourselves, right?" Naruto asked, and Sai nodded. _

"_Uzumaki Naruto, the jinchuriki of the Nine-Tails," he handed his hand for handshaking. Sai shook hands with him smiling, after he was shocked about him being the Nine-Tails. _

_He then turned to Sakura, "Haruno Sakura, the apprentice of Tsunade-sama," and nodded in return. They continued with the tour._

_An hour has passed, the three teammates were communicating, forming friendship. Sai stated, "I wish that I can understand my emotions." _

_They both got confused with him,"Huh?" They wanted to know with him saying about his emotions. _

_He explained, "I lost my brother months ago and I have a book about him, then I shut down my feelings and have trouble with communicating and understanding other people." _

_So they understood his problem from a loss, Sakura made a promise to him, "Don't worry, Sai…I will help you as your friend. If it is okay for you?" _

"_I would really love that…arigatou, Sakura," he responds with appreciation._

"_You know, Sai, I'm happy that you are our new teammate," Naruto said. _

"_Really?" Sai asked. _

_They both nodded, and Sakura, "You are different from someone we used to know." _

_He wanted to know who she is talking about, "Who?" _

_Naruto winced for remembering and respond, "Our former teammate and friend, Uchiha Sasuke…he left us two years ago," Sai began to see their mad faces; "he only cared about himself, and most of all about revenge and power." _

_Sakura was upset for hearing that name, "But don't worry, Sai, we moved on, and he was just a bastard to us. We promise you." Sai agreed with them, so they continued on with their talk. _

"_Say, anyone hungry?" Naruto asked, so they nodded. They decided to go eat at a barbecue restaurant._

"So that's how it happened…we stood together and protect each other, but the most thing I admire is Sakura," he smiled up at his teammate, "she is my great friend and amazing tutor to help me understand about emotions."

Sasuke nodded after Sai finished his story, and he looked down upset. For that reason, his mind had the storyline about what Sakura had said to Sai _'he was just a bastard to us'_, repeating again and again in him. He felt pain from it, so he knows how he had hurt his old team after abandoning them. He knows that he deserves that and for being so selfish and coldhearted, yet he still not given up for winning Sakura's heart back and having her love him again.

The team had walked for hours until the middle of the afternoon, and there was no danger had approached them, just silence was surrounding them. Sasuke and Sai had been remaining silent; also they been sensing to feel any ninja close by. And Sakura has been talking and laughing with Prince Ishida, which still made Sasuke angry and sees Ishida as his enemy. He walked up a little close to them, only what they are talking.

"What is it like to be a prince?" Sakura asked Prince Ishida.

He responds in a bore tone, "Just the same old life, nothing important."

"But there must something good you do," she said softly.

Prince Ishida turned to look at her, smiling, "Well, there is…travelling and see lots of beautiful things."

She smiled and asked, "Like what, I'm dying to know."

Prince Ishida is crushing on Sakura for her kind heart and beautiful smile, so he answered, "I see new lands, buildings, and meet new people…like you."

She giggled blushingly; then Sasuke heard how they are flirting. His eyes grew dark, and his body grew stiff and his blood run fast which he couldn't take it anymore.

"Alright, that's enough!" Sasuke shouted behind them. Sakura and Prince Ishida nearly jumped in surprise and looked at Sasuke in confusion, and Sai stopped his track and watches the disruptive scene.

Sasuke glared angrily at Ishida, "What the hell are you doing?"

Ishida stared at Uchiha, like he is making a threat toward him, "Talking to Miss Haruno…oh I'm sorry, I didn't know she was yours." He immediately understood that Uchiha is angry with him for flirting with Sakura and assumed that they are a couple.

Sakura winced in disgust, "Eh…hell no, I'm not his," she turned at Uchiha, "What is up with you?"

Sasuke turned at her, "What is it with you flirting with this guy…it's like you're betraying Naruto."

This is shocked and angered, "Don't bring him into this, and you have no right what to do with my life."

"Your life is my business," Sasuke stated, stood tall.

She fought back, "You never cared about anyone but yourself, and I still see you the same bastard I have remembered."

Sasuke smirked, "And you are still the same weak, annoying shinobi I have remembered."

Those two words deepen into Sakura which reminds her three years ago, yet she defends herself, "I've changed, and you don't know me anymore…unlike you, I cared about Kakashi-sensei, Yamato-taichou, and Sai," Sai smiled after hearing his name, "and I love Naruto."

Sasuke shook his head in disbelief, "That's way those feelings make you so weak. You should throw those feelings away." Sakura couldn't argue further, so she walked past him and goes to Sai.

Sai sees her face hurt and upset, so he decided to cheer her up. "Sakura, don't listen to that bastard…he just doesn't understand," he placed his hand on her shoulder, assuring her.

Sakura looked up and smiled at him, "Arigatou, Sai." She hugged him, and he respond back as the two boys watched, little jealousy.

Suddenly, Sai looked sideways and let go of Sakura. She felt tension from him, "Sai, nanisore?"

He answered back, still looking around as he was getting out his tanto, "Someone's coming."

Sasuke quickly took out his katana and activated his sharigan, and stood next to Prince Ishida. Sakura stood on ground, waiting for the intrusion to arrive. Then they heard a branch snap and turned to the noise direction; then a dark ninja landed on ground and look at the team, "Well, well…what do I have here?"


	6. Chapter 6: Sakura's First Victory

Chapter 6: Sakura's First Victory

The team looked at the approached enemy: it was an Akatsuki member, Sasori, smirking at them.

_**Sasori:**__ wide, brown eyes; short red hair; black Akatsuki robe; and has puppet body. _

"Well,well, what do I have here?" he asked himself, "Konoha ninjas, Uchiha…and Prince of Quincy."

Sasuke and Sai lifted their weapons a little high, and Sakura demanded, "What you want?"

"I first wanted nothing but now I do," he responded with a heavy voice, "right after I complete my mission which to kill the Prince of Quincy."

Sakura hardened her face and ran to cover Prince Ishida, protecting him. "Not until you fight against us," she said coolly.

Sasori stared at her then smirked, "Such confidence you have, and even so it is you who I want." She shivers in disgust; Sasuke and Prince Ishida angrily glared at him; and Sai was disgusted how Sasori is calling his teammate as a toy.

Sai was about to run next to her, but Sasori flashly threw a kunai and hit a tree at the far right side of Sai, "I wouldn't move if I were you…now shall I begin?" So Sai stayed where he was, he began to think of a plan but saw Sakura walked up.

Sakura walked a few centimeters at Sasori, "You and I will fight…right now." Sasuke and Prince Ishida were surprised how she was challenging him, and they want to help.

Before they say something or make a movement, "None of you guys interfere…this guy is my opponent," she said, very determined.

Sasori lifted up an eyebrow and smirked casually, "Such a shame, a beautiful girl challenges me for a fight, but I accept your request." So she set up her body into her fighting appearance, she waits for her opponent to make his first move.

He grabbed his robe as if he was clinging it, "Shall we begin," he asked as she smirked in response. He removed his robe and threw it on the side, so Sakura saw how his body looked.

His whole was like he was born as a puppet; at his abs was an opening with a rolling poisoned rope and at the middle of his back was a box where his sharp knives are stored. So she has to be careful with those weapons, they are all carrying poison. "Not surprised, aren't we?" he asked her, "this body of mine is called _Scorpion_ and a great weapon." The teammates behind were scared and also sees poison, but Sai put his faith in his teammate that she would be able to defeat him.

Sakura throat chuckled, "That body of yours doesn't surprise or scare me…I just see a fragile wooden doll." Sasori grew angry for being called a doll, yet he managed to calm.

Sasori summoned, "Let's see how you can fight this…_Red Secret Technique_!" That technique created hundreds of puppets, attached with chakra strings for their movements. Sakura nearly stepped back for seeing strong technique, but she put her fear aside and still determined to fight him. She was ready to charge; at the same time the puppets bent down also ready to charge. One second passed, both opponents ran charging.

The puppets flew with great speed; then one came up with a knife staff and was about to cut her sideways. Sakura managed to dodge the puppet's weapon by hitting it sideways then punched him at the face. More puppets came around her, yet she is defeating them all. She twirled around; air kicked; and punched upward, carefully not losing focus. She fought on and on with the same attack, unstoppably.

Prince Ishida watches how Sakura fights against those puppets, but he was worried for seeing more puppets coming. He believed that all her energy might drain if she continues fight like that. "We should help her," he suggested.

"I agree," Sasuke respond, also he wants to fight along with Sakura. He also feared that Sasori might kill her unnoticeably.

Sai quickly sees Uchiha and Prince Ishida were about go in to help Sakura. In a flash, he stopped them in front with his tanto in his hand. They both stopped after seeing him, shocked that he came in high speed. They were angry that he stopped them from in, and they still want to go help Sakura. "Let her fight…just trust her," Sai said with seriousness. He turned and continues watching the fight.

Sakura kicked a puppet on her right, and she grabbed the last and tore it apart. She did receive some cuts and scratches the puppets' weapons, but they were not a problem to her. She first looked sideways with her eyes to make sure if there aren't more of them. Nothing came, so she looked straight at Sasori. "Thanks a lot…your puppets really got me warmed up," she said, feeling stronger than before. She waits what he will do next.

Sasori smirked, "Impressive, you are the first to defeat all my puppets." He was really starting to like this kuniochi.

"How about this?" He bent down and forced out his thick cable pole. Sakura saw it flying out and move around. Fast, it nearly strikes her but slashed her side. She slightly bends, holding her side and groaning in pain. As she rememberd, the pole was covered with purple poison! She began to feel her muscles growing weak, and her mind was getting a migraine and aching painfully.

Prince Ishida shouted "I'm not just going stand here and watch," while seeing her in pain, so he lifted up his Quincy bracelet. It glowed light blue, and it formed into bow and arrow. Sasuke and Sai looked at him and see that he was ready to fire a blue glow arrow.

Sai was about to stop him; Sakura stopped him, "Ishida, don't…I can still fight." The boys watch her, regaining her conscious but still wounded. Prince Ishida looked at her and lowered his weapon. Sai really worries for her, but he still believes that she will win.

"Not giving up, I see…alright let's do this again." Sasori pushed out his cable pole and charged at her. The sharp point was about to touch her, but she quickly grabbed it and felt the painful strings in her hands. She pulled it and lifted Sasori in the air, and she twirled him then pulled him to come towards her. She let go of the pole and poured her chakra into her fist. Then she threw a hard punch at his chest.

Sasuke and Prince Ishida really got surprised how Sakura gave Sasori a hard hit after catching that pole, and Sai smirked that he got defeated. _"Damn it…"_ Sasori muttered, feeling his body was cracking from that punch, so he vanished.

After Sasori was gone, Sakura was panting out of breath from exhaustion. She suddenly felt a strong pain strikes her body which caused her to collapse; her muscles were growing weaker from the poison and her chest started hurting, too. The boys ran up to her and examined her, "Miss Haruno, daijobua?" Prince Ishida asked her.

"Sakura, let me help you here," Sasuke was offering a hand to heal her, but she slapped his hand away. She doesn't want to be touched nor be helped by him. She had remembered how he rejected her help when he was injured, so she wants no help that way he would know how it feels to be turned down.

"Get away from me, Uchiha!" she shouted at him, and Sasuke was shocked how cold she rejected him, even how hard she slapped his hand. He saw her pulled an antidote vial and removed the cap with her teeth, and she injected it on her waist, close to the long cut. She winced at the pain, but she felt the antidote was affecting the poison and restoring her stiff muscle back to normal. But she was still feeling weak; she needed to heal her cut, so she used Mystical Palm Technique while panting and grunting. Furthermore, her chakra became so low due all that battle and the injury.

Sasuke got impressed with that healing technique, "Medical jutsu?" He didn't know that she had those skills while watching the cut was closing.

"Of course, she is trained by Tsunade-sama," Sai informed to Sasuke; also he remembered how she has been training every day to improve more. He sees her improving more and more, and he strongly believes that she will surpass Tsunade-sama.

After healing, Sakura passed out after nearly using all of her chakra. The boys got so worried. Then, Sai checked her pulse and sighed, "Low chakra…we need to find shelter soon." Night was approaching in couple hours, and they have no tent to sleep in.

"There's a town nearby…I remember this path, follow me," Prince Ishida announced, ready to lead the way. Sasuke picked up Sakura and held her in his arms, and Sai did not like it because he was wondering how Sakura will take it after waking up. Sasuke looked at her face; he must admit that Sakura really have become so beautiful and wants her to be him. Also he sees that she really has become a strong shinobi; no wonder she was able to defeat Sasori alone and not given up after getting hurt. They walked for an hour and finally make it to town, and they paid at a hotel—two bedrooms separately. Sai and Sakura will sleep in one, and Sasuke and Prince Ishida will sleep in another—two rooms next to each other that they are close.


	7. Chapter 7: Big Problem came

Chapter 7: Big Problem came

**To Sai and Sakura:**

Sakura woke up, feeling a little better but chakra still low. "Ah, Sakura you woke up…" she looked at Sai, who was smiling in relief that she is okay. Before she asked him a question, she looked around the room, unknowing where she is, and sees no Uchiha or Prince Ishida.

She became worried, "Sai, where are we, and where is Uchiha and Prince Ishida?"

"Don't worry; we're in a hotel that we will sleep in for tonight…we came to town after you passed out." Sai explained, and Sakura remembered before fainting. She nodded that her friend found cover.

"Sai?" she called him.

"Hmm?" he responds her, curiously.

"What happened after I passed out?" she wanted to know what really happen afterwards.

Sai gulped, feeling scared that she might get angry, and respond, "Right after you passed out, Prince Ishida told us that he knows a town nearby," Sakura smiled how Ishida was fast thinking, and continued listening, "then…well…Sasuke…carried you while we walked to here." She eeh-ed angrily that Uchiha carried here, and Sai shut his eyes close waiting for the worse.

But she sighed irritated; Sai opened his eyes in surprise. "Oh well, that doesn't matter anyway…" Sai was relieved that she didn't punch him or anything. Sakura was still mad that Uchiha carried her, and she wished that Naruto was here with her and would carry her instead.

"So, Sai?"

"Yeah?" he responds.

"Want to start with our tutor session?" Sakura asked him, and he nodded in agreement. They decide to work outside while the sun was still out. They started to read on their reading chapter where they stopped at.

**To Sasuke and Ishida:**

Prince Ishida got out his bedroll out of the hotel closet and organized his sheets. After he was done, he looked at Sasuke, who was still sitting at the same position on his bed after they arrived here. He can tell that he was thinking about Sakura. Personally, he was jealous at the time he carried Sakura while he kept looking at her and holding tight.

"Still thinking about her?" he asked Sasuke.

Sasuke came out of his thought and looked at Ishida, confused. "What are you talking about?"

"I know what you are thinking about…Sakura," Ishida respond. He glared at him, and he was demanding to answer back.

Sasuke glared back at him and respond, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't give me that…I watched how you been looking and holding her." Prince Ishida proved him with strong observes and determined to get his answer from Uchiha.

"I don't care about her…I have other things in my mind," Sasuke said back to him. He didn't want to stay and argue, so he got up and head to the door.

"So it's true…" Ishida said before Sasuke leaves the room. Sasuke stopped in front of the door and waited for him to continue what will say about what is true.

"You never care about anyone but yourself, that's why Sakura said to you." Ishida finished.

"You don't know me at all, so I suggest you mind your own business." Sasuke walked out of the room. Prince Ishida scoffed in annoyance from that Uchiha and lied down on his bedroll. He believes that his theory is correct about what Sakura said about Uchiha, and Uchiha may have a thing about her.

_**Outside where to Sakura and Sai:**_

They finished their reading and began discussing about the topic.

"So when a friend wants to help his friend, but that friend can choose either accept or decline it?" Sai asked.

"Hai, that friend wants to prove his friend that he can make it," Sakura explains, "just like my fight against Sasori, remember?"

Sai quickly remembers how he had worries for Sakura but had faith that she could win, and she did. That made perfect sense, so he turned to Sakura, "I understand it…exactly how you fought to prove that you're strong, and I had worries for you but must have faith in you, I see it."

Sakura giggled, "I'm glad that I'm teaching well…this really helps you." She was feeling proud that her friend is improving and getting good understandings with his emotions. Sai nod in agreement and smiles with her.

"What helps him?" they turned back and see Uchiha, looking at them what they were doing.

Sakura quickly stands and looked behind him if Ishida is with him, but he wasn't. "Where's Ishida?" she asked harshly. For that reason, she was worried for his safety and aware about the Akatsuki.

"In the room," Sasuke responds back. He began wondering why she is asking about Prince Ishida. And he got confused why she is getting angry at him now.

"In the room, like you left him alone?!" Sakura asked him angrily. She couldn't believe how Sasuke has become so irresponsible, and he is not aware about the Akatsuki might be around the hotel, sneaking or hiding. So she heads back to the hotel room.

"Where you going?" Sasuke asked her after she walked past him.

"Guard Ishida," Sakura answered back. Sasuke watched her go; then Sai also left and returned back to his hotel room, leaving Sasuke alone.

_**To Prince Ishida and Sakura:**_

Sakura arrived to Ishida's room and knocked on the door, hoping he answers. "Come in," Ishida answered, and Sakura sighed in relief and enters.

"Ishida…" she was about to talk but stops as she sees him lying down on his bedroll, casually. She almost blushed but stopped for thinking that they are on a mission.

"Nanishiteruno?" she asked him seriously.

"Nothing, just relaxing…why you here for?" he answered back. Also, he wanted to know why she came here.

"I came to guard you as it should have been Uchiha here," she explained, and he hmm-ed as a response. So they stayed in the room until Sai came to the room an hour later and took the guarding position for her. Then she went to her room.

_**To Sakura:**_

Sakura was lying on her bedroll and began thinking. First, she had Naruto in her mind; how much she wants him around her, embracing and kissing, and spending time together. She also wishes that he would have come in this mission and would have seen her fighting and won her battle against Sasori; then he would congratulate her. She then promises that when she and her team return home, she will tell him about it.

Then she started thinking of Sasuke. She has been hoping that he would have never returned to Konoha, for leaving to gain power and get his revenge then come back as if nothing had happened. She also doesn't want him in her life and not bossing her around when she is talking with other guys. "How ironic…he was the boy who I first loved and now the man I hate," she said for seeing how life has changed into.

Then a knock came to her door, she answered, "Come in." The person came in, it was Sasuke. She quickly sat up and looks at him, wondering what he wants.

"We need to talk," he said to her.

"You and I have nothing to talk about," she said back as she looked away from him.

"Yes, we do…why you are so cold to me?" he asked her. She looked at him, confused.

"What you talking about?" she asked him.

"You know what I mean…now answer me," he demanded her.

"I'm not saying anything to you, now leave," she commanded him. She really wants him to leave and not to bother her again.

"I'm not leaving here; not until you tell me why," he said back. He wants her to answer his question.

"Why should I answer you; it's not like you want me to tell you my problems just like you never tell me what your problems were." She said to him. She indicated him that he never told her or Naruto his problems when they were willing to help him.

"Because I'm an Uchiha, and I deserve respect," he answered her. He started showing her his pride of the Uchiha clan.

She laughed at his answer and said, "That's it? Now you want respect; no, I'm not bringing respect to the boy who never respects anyone." She also detailed how he respected them as teammates and friends.

"I'm serious, Sakura…I'm not a boy; I'm a man now," he said, irritated she called him a boy.

"You really act like it," she said back.

"That's it, you asked for it," he came up to her and knocked her down on the bedroll. He got on top of her, holding her hands up and trapped her waist between his legs.

She was trying to get him off her, but he was too strong. "Nanishiteruno?! Get off me!" she shouted at him, still struggling. He hushed her softly and held her chin roughly. He turned her face, facing him while she was trying to move her face sideways. He got her face in front of his, and put his lips on hers. She got shocked, so she continues trying to push him off.

Sasuke was enjoying the kiss, for her lips are so warm and so soft. He still can feel her struggling, so he tightens his grip on her hands. He wants to continue enjoying this sensation coming from her, and he doesn't want to let her go. He realizes that Sakura is the right woman for him; even though he knows that she doesn't love him anymore. He desperately wants her as his girlfriend; his wife; and the mother of his children. He pushed his tongue through her lips, which made her open her mouth, and deepen the kiss. She tasted so sweet, and he continues exploring her mouth with his tongue.

Sakura blushed lightly while feeling how good the kiss is and how soft his lips feel; it is better than every time she kisses Naruto. But she quickly shook off this tender feeling, she realized that she was betraying Naruto; she forcefully breaks away from Sasuke's grip and backs away. Her back hits the wall and covers her mouth; tears came out of her eyes from feeling shock and guilt. "You bastard! You don't know what you've done...Naruto will never forgive me for this!" she shouted at him.

Sasuke stared at her in shock and realized what he did was wrong. He wanted to apologized, but he sees her that she wants to be alone now. He heads to the door; before he steps out, he took a last look at her. There she still sitting at the wall, holding herself and crying. He left the room and decided to go outside for a while, and find space to think.

_**To Sai:**_

Sai left Prince Ishida in the room, only to be outside, reading some jutsu scrolls he carries with him. Afterwards, he was heading back; at the same time, he heard a scream. He immediately recognizes the voice…Sakura. _"You bastard! You don't know what you've done...Naruto will never forgive me for this!"_ he heard her as if she is in trouble.

He decided to go find out what was happening; he walked to the room but paused for seeing Sasuke coming out of the room. "What was he doing in there?" he whispered quietly. He was thinking if he had hurted Sakura or done something worse to her.

When Sasuke was out of sight, Sai was about to open the door. He heard Sakura crying and saying something. He pressed his ear on the door, so he would hear what she is saying. "Oh my god…forgive me, Naruto-kun," that phrase he heard results that Sasuke has hurted her which made him pissed. So he went to find to go Sasuke and have a talk with him.

He went outside, searching for Sasuke around the hotel area. He couldn't find him around the area, but he spotted him near the forest looking forward.

"Sasuke!" Sai called him out. Sasuke turned around and sees Sai with an angry face at him.

Sai said "We need to talk…"Sasuke was not the mood to talk with anyone before he rejects him, but Sai finished, "about Sakura." The boys stood there and angrily staring each other, as the wind was blowing and cherry blossom petal falling down.


	8. Chapter 8: Friend fights for a Friend

Chapter 8: Friend fights for a Friend

Sai and Sasuke stood, facing each other. Sai was glaring at Sasuke, for hurting his friend again. Sasuke looked at him and confused why he is mad with him.

"What did you do to her now?" Sai asked him in a hard voice.

"It's none of your business -" Sasuke declined him but was stopped before telling him that he wants to be alone.

"It's my business when it is about Sakura," Sai said back to him, "she is my friend." He is proving him that he is defending her.

"It looks more than friendship to me," Sasuke said. He believes that Sai is also in love with Sakura and personally wants her for himself.

"What you talking about?" Sai asked him in confusion.

Without notice, Prince Ishida had been watching and heard them talking while hiding behind a corner, and he thinks that they might fight soon. "That's not good, I better get Sakura." He ran to the room to get Sakura, he believes that she'll know what to do.

"I know that you have feelings for her," Sasuke answered him.

"I only care for her and love her as my best friend, and I am not planning anything to ruin her relationship with Naruto," Sai defended. His words sounded truthful; furthermore, he sees her happiness with Naruto. So, he would never do anything to destroy that and betray their friendship. Sasuke doesn't believe him, so he figured how Sai can prove to him.

"Show me that you're serious about your friendship for her," Sasuke challenged him for a fight as he activated his sharigan and pulled out his katana. Sai saw the weapon, but he didn't want fight for false infatuation for Sakura. He only wanted to defend Sakura for what Sasuke did to her. He knew that Sasuke won't accept the challenge denied, so he pulled out his tanto and ready to fight.

They stood there in fighting stance for a few seconds; at the same time, they ran toward each other and their swords hit against each other. They both jumped backwards. Sai quickly grabbed a kunai and threw it at Sasuke. Sasuke missed that attack and performed fire signs. He blew out multiple fireballs and turned into shurikens. While Sai was dodging those flying weapons, he pulled out his ink scrolls and drew two lions and three birds, and ran at Sasuke.

In the room, Sakura stopped crying and was still thinking about the kiss Sasuke gave her. She has been imagining if Naruto was here and seen it, he would get angry both at her and him. Then as a result, he would break up with her. Then a knock stopped her thinking, Sakura saw Prince Ishida came in without waiting for her to answer, "Sakura, it's Sai and Sasuke…they're fighting each other."

Sakura gasped, "Oh no." She quickly ran out of the room and followed by Ishida. She wondered why they are fighting and what is the fighting for? She hopes that neither of them gets hurt.

Sasuke managed to slash all those five ink animals so easily and ran at Sai in speed. He cut his cheek; Sai winced that cut pain and stood on ground, sensing Sasuke's speed running direction. So quickly, Sasuke got him again; this time he cut his leg on the side that caused him off-balanced. Then he performed chidori in his fist and punched Sai at the chest.

Sai hit his back hard at a tree and on the ground. He coughed blood, and blood was pouring out his chest, wetting his shirt. He is in great pain and couldn't move an inch, and his breathing was hardening. He believed that this is the spot where he will die if no help will come to him.

"I knew you couldn't win against me…so now I will finish you off," Sasuke said to him, not hesitating to kill Sai. Sai tried to move away, but his body couldn't respond to him.

Sasuke was about to walk at Sai, but Sakura came between them. "Stop it!" she demanded Sasuke to stop, and protecting Sai.

"So you want to fight me too? Let's start," Sasuke asked then challenges her. He ran up to her and tried to hit her with his katana. She managed to dodge that attack, and continued missing every of his speed attack. Her sensing was greatly improved, and her eyes can easily see where he is running. He created chidori and ran to strike her from behind, but he missed. She was nowhere to be seen, but in surprise she came out and slashed his cheek with a kunai.

Sasuke was shocked how she managed to hit him without her chakra been detected. Sakura said, at the same spot where she first arrived, "If you try to hurt Sai again, I will kill you!" Her voice sounded like a threat to Sasuke and protective for her friend.

Sai groaned weakly, "Sa..Sakura…" He coughed in a hazy breath.

Sakura turned around and saw how Sai was growing weaker, "Sai!" She went to him and examines his injuries, and saw them in a dying condition. "Why you fight him?!" she asked desperately and worry for him.

"Because…he…hurted you…again," Sai answered slowly, "so I…fought…for you…" Sakura stared at him, surprised to hear him saying the fight was for her. She believed that he must have heard her shouting at Sasuke and crying, so then he thought he should fight him for payback.

Sai continued, "If I die…I will die happy." He smiled as if he is using his last breath.

Sakura shook her head and cried, "No! You won't die." She placed her palms on his chest and performed medical jutsu. She knew that her chakra was still low, but she made her choice to save Sai. She really didn't want to lose him.

Sai felt his body was coming back to him. His breathing is coming back to normal, and his injuries were healing. He quickly remembered that Sakura's chakra was not fully restored, so he wanted her to stop. "Sakura, don't! You don't have enough chakra," Sai said to her.

Sakura denied, "Doesn't matter! I won't let you die!" She continues healing him, "I made a promise that I will protect the people I love! I will never abandon them or leave them for dead" She felt her chakra was reaching its limit, but Sai was still not fully recovered. "I refuse to be like Uchiha! That's what I promised."

She revealed her promise, and everyone around heard her. Prince Ishida was there, watching the whole scheme, and noticed Sakura's energy was draining again. After the healing process, Sai was fully healed; injuries gone and respiration normal again. Sakura grew dizzy and fainted from low chakra.

Sasuke looked at Sakura, "Your promise is not to be like me? How pathetic." He said to her as if she heard him. He went away to the woods, for he needed space to think.

Sai and Prince Ishida checked at Sakura to see if she is alright. "Sakura, he's gone…you can wake up." Sai said, gently shook her to wake up. She didn't wake or hear Sai talking to her. _"Sakura…"_ Sai muttered quietly, and a tear came out of his eye for her weak state. Prince Ishida checked her pulse, and he felt it beating slowly. He says that she is unconscious, and she is alright. So, they gently lifted her and carried her back to her room. They put her on her bedroll and stayed with her for the night, watching over her and waiting for her to wake up.

_**To Sasuke:**_

Sasuke was sitting near a lake, staring at his reflection at the water. He kept remembering about what happen back there. _"I refuse to be like Uchiha!"_ that promise of hers had kept repeating in his mind. He understood why she said that, for he admitted himself that he never did care about anyone; walks away from friends; and always want to be alone. Unlike Naruto, he creates strong bonds with friends and keeps them together; protects and helps them; and never abandons them. Maybe that's the reason why Sakura loves him and chose to be with him.

He hit his water reflection, angrily. He cried after realizing what he did was wrong for advancing toward Sakura and nearly killing her friend. "I'm so sorry…" he said, sobbing. He promised that he will apologize to her tomorrow and hopes that they can reconcile.


	9. Chapter 9: Reconciliation

Chapter 9: Reconciliation

In the next morning, Sakura woke up from the sunlight shining on the window. She sat up, sadly for believing that Sai did not make it. And her chakra was not enough to save him.

"Sakura!" Sai called her, surprised that she woke up. And Prince Ishida is there and relieved that she is feeling better now.

"Sai!" Sakura excited herself after seeing him alright. She quickly hugged him with relief and happy that her friend is still alive.

Sai got surprised that she hugged him. "What was that for?" he asked with curiosity.

She happily answered, "I thought I lost you, and I got so happy for seeing that you are alive."

He smiled at her, "Don't worry about me, I'll be alright." Her words meant everything to him; how she cared for him and used all her chakra to save him from death.

"But I always will," she suggested back. Truthfully, she will never stop worrying about her friends and be there for them. Then, she remembers about Sasuke after what he did yesterday, so she decided to talk with him. "Sai, will you get Sasuke? I need to talk with him," she asked him, seriously.

"NANI?!" Prince Ishida shouted in shock. Everyone looked at him, "You still want to see him after what he did?!" He really doesn't want that Uchiha near her again, and he doesn't understand why she wants to see him. He is afraid what he will do to her again.

"Ishida, just trust her…she knows what she's doing." Sai answered in suggestion. He also doesn't want him near her, yet his faith and trust for her is very strong. Prince Ishida hmph-ed angrily and walked out of the room, and Sai also left and went to get Sasuke.

Few minutes later, Sasuke came to her room. He was about to say something, but he stopped after seeing her smiling. He made a small smile, for he deeply loves her smile. But he doesn't know why she is smiling about? "Sakura…" he began, "gomen for yesterday."

Sakura stared at him in a serious face then looked away. "No…" she said to him, "I am," which shockingly confused him why she is sorry, not him.

"I just realized about the last three days…after you came back to Konoha," she begins explaining him. "I hid my happiness in me because I was so angry and shocked that you came back after three years." Sasuke looked down for knowing that at first. "I decided to show you rejection, ignorance, and coldhearted, so you would know how those feel like. As you have seen it, you don't like it, right?" He admitted silently in nodding. "I was also stuck in the past and forgot the most important thing my parents had taught me." She stood up and looked at him as he looked at her, "Everyone deserves a second chance."

Sasuke looked at her in surprise after hearing her forgiving him. He also believed that her feelings for him have returned, so he went up to her. "Arigatou, that's all I wanted," he said breathily; she felt his breath on her face. He stepped more close to her; he put his cheek on her top side head. He started smelling her hair, her strong scent of cherry blossom filled his nose; her hair is so silky on his cheek. This feeling became so unresisting and made him give her kisses on her hair. He moved to her cheek then down on her neck. Her skin felt so soft, so he continued using his lips tasting her skin and licking her neck with his tongue.

Sakura felt tingles going around her body, and his breath blowing on her skin tickle her. His lips felt so good and pleasurable. His tongue excited her and this delicious feeling felt so tender and needed for more. She put her hands on his chest and moved close to him. His body felt so warm, so strong; she wants this to continue. But she realized what she was doing, she pushed him back. "Don't do this," she said to him.

Sasuke got confused, "Why, I thought I had a second chance?" He wants to know why she stopped.

"Yes, you're forgiven," she answered, "but not this way." She wants him to understand that her forgiveness was only meant for friendship, not in a romantic way.

"Sakura, please...let me doing this," Sasuke asked desperately. He wants to show his feelings to her, so she would know that he is returning her love feelings.

She declined, but he was still advancing toward her. He wouldn't stop until she returns his feelings. She figured how to talk with him, so that he would know her feelings right now. "My heart doesn't belong to you anymore!" she said in a loud voice. He looked at her, and he was confused what she was saying. She continued, "My heart belongs to Naruto." Her words resulted that she loves Naruto more than she loved him before.

He didn't want to believe it, but her face, along with her words, was serious. Her feelings really did changed these past three years because it was all his fault. He remembered how he treated her so cold; called her weak and annoying; and knocked her unconscious after rejecting her love feelings for him when he was leaving that night. He wishes that he would never have done those things to her, but it is too late. She really has moved on and in love with Naruto. He also wished that he would have not turned her down, so they would have been together, in love and happy for three years.

He felt pain in his heart; then he dropped on his knees and cried with tears. She noticed how sad he is, but this is how it should be. Life is meant to change, not to stay the same. She gently hugged him, holding his head; then he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her tightly. "I need you with me," he said quietly.

He couldn't let her go; he admits more, "Sakura…I love you!" She got silently shocked from his confession. Before she says something, he continued, "I came back to Konoha for you. I regret for leaving the village and rejecting your love for me. That night had been running in my mind for three years, and I have been seeing your face hurt and crying in my dreams. I have been thinking that you might be alone and crying for me to come back." She feels so touched with his sweet words of love, but she takes it in a caring way. "You are the only one for me, and I cannot stand seeing you with that dobe. You understood my loneliness and pain, and you said that you will always stay by my side. I really want us to be together because your love has reached into my heart. I want you to feel mine, please?" he finished speaking his heart out. He last asked her for a chance to be together as a couple.

She remained silent for a few minutes, and she is shocked for hearing his love for her. But Naruto is her life: present and future, and she can't breakup with him after their two-year relationship. So, she started, "Arigatou, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke opened his eyes widely and looked up at her after she called his name with _–kun_ again. She smiles at him sweetly and said, "Gomenasai, I cannot return those feelings back to you; you know I'm moved on, and you also need to move on. But I care about you, I really do."

Sasuke heard his love confession was turned down, but he doesn't want her care. Her love for him is what he wants in return. Before he says something, she grabbed his hand and helped him stand up. As he got on his feet, her hand was still in his which he is glad that it is. "Come on, we have to leave now," she indicated that the mission is still not completed. He nodded as they left the room. They walked through the hallways, with their hands still holding; he tightens his hold around her hand because he doesn't want to let her go. He wants to stay close with her and have her by his side. He still cannot accept the rejection, so he will fight for it and develop their relationship.

They meet up with Sai and Prince Ishida outside of the hotel building. They got shocked for seeing them holding hands. "What happen with you guys?" Sai asked. He wants to know what happen with them while they were inside.

"I forgave him," she answered, "we are friends now." Sai smiled in relief that they settled things without any problem. Prince Ishida was also relieved, but he still doesn't trust Sasuke and doesn't like how he is holding hands with her. His theory really proved him that Sasuke does have romantic feelings toward Sakura, so he would not let that happen. "We should leave now," she said, and they agreed and took off.

After several hours, the team finally made it to the Land of Quincy. Sakura was stunned at the glamorous, beautiful sight of the village; every building was painted white and light blue, and has Quincy symbols on each of them. Markets were selling fresh vegetables and fruits, and their goodies also Quincy crosses on them. The clothing stores were selling gorgeous dresses and kimonos, and men suits. There are little children running around and playing with ninja toys. This village is dignifies as honorable, respective for the name of Quincy. There were blacksmiths, working and making new weapons for ninjas and new tools for villagers.

"This village is breathtaking," Sakura show her opinion, still looking around. Prince Ishida smiled at her, and he is touched with her opinion about his village.

"My prince," they heard someone speak and turned at the person, and they got stunned after looking at him. "Welcome home, we've been waiting for your return." His voice sounded so heavy, and his face looks so serious. His appearance looked like he is a white ghost, and his eyes show sadness.

"Ulquiorra," Prince Ishida said his name.

_**Ulquiorra:**__ short, messy black hair; pale white skin; green eyes, teal lines underneath; white jacket; black sash; white hakama; and top-left head side horned helmet._

Ulquiorra bowed to him, showing devotion and loyalty to his prince. Ishida walked and stood next to him, so they faced at the team.

Sakura said, "Well, this is a goodbye, Ishida." Suddenly, Prince Ishida walked to her, took her hand, and put something in it. She looked at the item; it was silver Quincy necklace. "So beautiful," she loved this jewelry, "what is this for?" She couldn't take her eyes off this lovely, shiny jewel.

"It's my gift for you," Ishida answered, "so you can come visit here." She became surprised for receiving a gift of friendship. "When you come here, find Ulquiorra, show it to him, and he will bring you to me," he finished, and she nodded in understanding. So the team bids their goodbyes and left. As they were leaving, Ulquiorra side-looked at Ishida and sees him staring at the pink hair girl. He can see the expression on his face and realizes what he is thinking.

After the team was out of sight, Prince Ishida and Ulquiorra started walking to the Quincy castle. Ulquiorra was also concerned about the gift he gave to Sakura, and he was wondering how the King of Quincy will react about this. "My prince, I cannot think how your father will react toward that girl," he said, "I have a feeling that he won't like this."

Ishida's face hardens and said, "I care less whatever he thinks. I just won't let him control my life." Ulquilora sees the hard expression on his face, and he wonders how Sakura will react about the necklace.

**There I managed to finish it. What was Ulquilora talking about? Is he sensing bad luck will come to Sakura? I hope not…**

**Well, I hope you all readers will love this chapter. Can't wait to read your comments, and hope you like it.**


	10. Chapter 10: Complicated Love

Chapter 10: Complicated Love

After leaving the Quincy village, the team arrived Konoha the next day. Naruto was already at the gate entrance, waiting for them. To be honest, he missed his girlfriend for three days, and he was waiting for her the most: he really misses her smile; her eyes; her lips; her laughs; her everything. When Sakura saw him, she got happily excited and ran up to him. He lifted her up and laughed, and she also laughed then holds his face and bent her head down to kiss him. She felt her lips became so warm from his and his passion moving around in her mouth. He set her down, holding her waist and kissing; they really don't want this moment to end.

Sai smiled at them because he sees their love is growing stronger. He can really see the meaning of loving someone who cherish and protect their important person. Thus, he wishes that he could have someone like Sakura's character; even though he still doesn't know that Ino has romantic feelings for him.

On the other hand, Sasuke saw them kissing and looked away with hurt. He imagines himself at that very moment, holding and kissing his love interest. If Sakura had a mission and went with her two teammates, he would wait for her and kiss her for long moments. He would also hold her tightly and never let her go. His heart really hurts for seeing his love interest being with her boyfriend and they doing lovey-dovey. He really wants those moments for himself and his love. He still won't accept her rejection and caring, and he can't move on without her.

"Well, now we are home," Sakura said which made Sasuke stopped his thoughts. "We can celebrate our accomplishment, right guys?" the boys agreed with her. This also made Sasuke happier because he can still have time with Sakura. "Great, I know exactly what cook." Naruto happily cheered, and Sai gave a small laugh; they really love her cooking.

They arrived to her house. As usual, Sakura can hear her parents' voices and cheers, and sees their illusion to welcome her friends. Then they quickly disappear into thin air again, she looked down with a sad face but no tears. Naruto and Sai notice her expression and realized what she is thinking about. Sasuke also saw it, but he doesn't understand why she is looking that. Before they asked her what's wrong, Sakura went to the kitchen and begin cooking, normally. The boys went to sit on the dining table and begin to chat about ninjutsu and the mission, and Sakura's fight and skills. Naruto was shockingly happy for his girlfriend's victory and hopes to see her fighting one day.

"Food ready!" Sakura announced to the boys after waiting for half an hour. Then she brought over the food in big plates, and the boys stared in awe. She made delicious seafood sushi; rice cakes; Mongolian beef; fried shrimp; and sweet drinks. She also brought three bowls of beef and fried rice, "They're for you, so you can eat at home." The boys thanked her for the yummy gift, and they all began to eat. Sasuke really loves her thoughtfulness and care for friends, and he sees her as his well-providing wife.

They ate, and the boys gave many comments about the food. Sakura was very pleased for hearing them, but she hears her father's comments about her mother's cooking and sees she and they are here, eating together. Sasuke noticed her eyes and sees her in thoughts, and he really wants to know what it is. He decides tomorrow he will ask Naruto what happen to Sakura, for he seems to know why.

Suddenly, "Yo," someone said which shocked them. Kakashi-sensei and Yamato-taichou were inside in the house, and neither of the teammates sensed or heard them coming in. "I heard our students came back and completed their mission." Sai and Sakura respond yes to their teachers and informed them that they encountered an Akatsuki member. Sai told the whole story about Sasori's defeat by Sakura; then sensei and taichou had never been so proud for their female kuniochi. Kakashi-sensei spotted a plate of rice cakes and took it, and he bids goodbye and left with Yamato-taichou.

"Aww, come on," Naruto whined for the rice cakes were taken. Sakura giggled for finding it hilarious as Sai smiled and Sasuke smirked. The teammates continued to eat and chat until the evening night came.

Sakura, Sai, and Sasuke finished their meal, but Naruto still has a shrimp on his plate. Sai came up with an idea to distract him. "Oi, Naruto…" Naruto looked at him, "You know I love you as my best friend." Naruto anime style sweat-dropped and eeh-ed loudly, so Sai quickly grabbed his last shrimp and ate it.

"AAAHHH SAI!" Naruto became angry after realizing Sai's trick and stole his food. He went to him and started pounding him as Sakura sees them how they are getting along. Sasuke shook his head for sees them fighting, and it reminded him how he and Naruto used to fight each other. He really did miss it while he was away. "I'm so gonna kill you, man!" Naruto shouted at him, but he unnoticeably hit a plate. It dropped to the floor and cracked.

Sakura jumped at the crack noise, and Naruto and Sai stopped fighting and gulped in fear. "RUN! SHE'LL KILL US!" Naruto shouted as he grabbed his meal bowl and ran to the door.

"Wait up!" Sai called out after grabbing his bowl and ran.

"HEY! Don't leave me here!" Sasuke called out, but the boys already left the house. He looked at Sakura and saw her with angry eyes. He became scared and closed his eyes, waiting what she will do. Instead hearing her screaming, she sighed in irritation, and Sasuke opened his eyes in surprise. He was both relieved that she didn't hit him and confused why she didn't ran after them. "You're not going to do anything?" he asked her.

Sakura looked at him, "Why should I?" She went over the mess and started picking up the broken pieces, "They scared themselves." She shook her head, for Sasuke had a frightening imagination. Sasuke looked at her, and he sees her bending made her look so beautiful. He realized that he is alone with her. He actually has an unexpected chance to be his lovely cherry blossom and finish what they had started. He really doesn't want to miss that chance before he leaves.

After Sakura finished picking all the broken pieces, Sasuke went up to her and she looked at him confused. He caresses her check then lifted her chin, "Now we are alone." She immediately knows what he is going to do. She was about to stop him, but he quickly captured her lips and banged her on the wall. She tried to push him off, but he was too strong, and held her wrists in tight grip and trapped her between his legs.

Sasuke felt this love so right, so pure. He wants this moment to continue and never stop. Her sweet taste became so addictive, and her skin is so soft and creamy against his. He left her lips and starts kissing her neck.

"Sas…ah…suke…kun…st..op…ah" she tried to talk, but he was nipping her skin. This feeling she is having felt new and so good which made her stop resisting him. She moaned softly and gripped his shirt to make come closer and continue enjoying this satisfaction. He was so glad that she loves this and doesn't want him to stop. She gasped for feeling him sucking her breast through her shirt, and he wrapped his arms around her waist. He lifted her shirt up and came in contact of her skin. He panted lightly, and then he started to unzip her shirt. She heard the noise of her zipper and noticed how far they are about to go. "STOP!" she yelled.

Sasuke stopped and looked at her. She was crying and covering herself; he realized that he has done it again, yet he couldn't deny this lovely feeling. "Gomen," he apologized, so he took his bowl and left the house. While he was walking, he started blaming himself doing those attempts to her, but he couldn't resist his feelings for her. The kisses he gave her have a strong connection between him and her, and it is waiting to be touched and stay connected. Also, those moments while they were alone are perfect and meant for them to be together. He still won't give up on her and never will.

As he arrived to his house, the front door opened. "Yo, Sasuke, you're back,"Suigetsu exclaimed then saw the bowl. "What you got there? It looks good" he asked and took it from him. He looked, and his mouth watered and his eyes bloomed with stars for the delicious meal. "Damn, Sakura-chan really cooks amazing."

"SASUKE-KUN!" Karin shouted excitedly. She is so happy that her precious Sasuke-kun is back, and she wants to spend time alone with him. She came running and jumped toward Sasuke, but he took a side-step. She dropped on the ground and hit her face. Suigetsu laughed hard about it.

"Welcome back," Jugo said in a calm tone. Sasuke nodded in response. Jugo then saw the meal and suggest eating it which Suigetsu agreed. Then Sasuke told his team that he is going to take a walk around town, so he leaped out. Karin called him to come back and sweat dropped in defeat. They walked back inside the house.

_**To Sakura:**_

Sakura finished washing dishes after Sasuke left. And she went upstairs to her room. She sat on her bed and began to think. She couldn't understand why Sasuke is like this, and why he loves her now? She wants him to accept their friendship, not falling romantically. She also hopes that he would take his time to accept his rejected feelings, so they would be settled without problems. But those love making he did, she remembers how she couldn't resist and nearly made love. This is resulting that she is falling back in love with Sasuke more than with Naruto. _No_ she started shaking her head; she can't be in love with him again. _I love Naruto-kun_ she kept reminding herself, but now she is becoming confused with her feelings.

"Okaasan, otosan," she talks to her parents' portrait, "what would you say about this confusion I'm having? Am I falling back to Sasuke-kun?" Her feelings she had for Sasuke is like they are returning back, but she doesn't want to leave Naruto and still loves him. "I wish you are here instead of in spirit, so you would talk with me. What am I going to do with this?" She really needs her parents' advice, and she needs them here. Yet, she knows that they are never coming back. She would imagine that what her parents would answer, _Follow what her heart tells you._ She wishes that her heart should not have two guys who are in love with her.

Sakura lied on her bed to sleep; without notice, Sasuke has been hiding by her window, listening. He was ashamed that he has mixed up her feelings, which made her feel betraying her relationship with Naruto. Also, he was shocked after hearing her said _I wish you are here instead of in spirit_; that phrase may be result from her sad face he remembered. He couldn't believe that she is now an orphan, and he doesn't know how they died. As he remembered earlier, her teammates had a serious look for knowing what she was thinking about, and he will ask one of them what happen.

As the dark night sky grew dark, he performed a jutsu quietly to not wake her. A snake was inside the room and stand tall, and it unlocked the window. Sasuke ended the snake jutsu and walked inside, and he looked at her. He watched her sleep, admiring her glowing skin and her beautiful sleeping face. He took her blanket and covers her; then he carefully kisses on her cheek as a goodnight kiss. She stirred a little and moaned softly, and then she made a small smile; he loved that response.

Before he leaves, he stared at the Haruno portrait. He bowed and began to pray, _Lord and Lady Haruno, I, Uchiha Sasuke, have returned back to Konoha. I deeply apologize for hurting your daughter three years ago, and I am asking for your forgiveness. I want you to know that I am in love with her daughter now; even though, it is too late for that, but I will win her love back. I came back because I gave up my goals for gaining revenge and power to be with her…I truly and deeply love her._ He finished his prayers and bowed again to them, and looks at Sakura once more and left.

_**To Sasuke:**_

He arrived back to his house and went to his room. He lied down on his bed and looked up then had a flashback about the night three years ago.

_Three Years Ago:_

_Sasuke was walking to the outside of the village. He saw Sakura and stopped walking, "What are you doing here?" he asked in a stern voice. He hoped that no one would find him leaving. _

"_You're leaving?" she asked him. She was shocked after seeing him carrying a backpack. _

"_Go home," he ordered. He walked past her and ignored her._

"_Don't leave, onegai," she started crying and begged, "Sasuke-kun." She turned and still sees him walking. "Onegai!" she begged, and he stopped. "Don't leave us. We need you with us."_

"_Why should I? You people just don't understand how I feel," he asked her. "Leaving this village is the only solution, and I must take it. I don't need you; I don't need any of you."_

"_NO! You do need us! Because I…I…" she was trying to say, "I LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART!" She finally confesses her love to him, but he didn't say anything. That gave her the right to continue talking, "If you can't stay here, take me with you. I promise I will always be by your side! I really will!"_

_She sobbed after speaking her heart out. He turned to her and said, "You really are annoying." She grew shocked at his rejection._

_He again turned and walks away. She ran up and threatened, "Wait, if you leave, I'll-"_

_He speed run behind her. "Sakura," he finished, "arigato." She gasped quietly and looked down, crying. He knocked her unconscious after hearing her saying his name. After he knocked her, he carried her to the bench and left her there in the cold night._

Remembering that night really hurts badly, and it brings guilt and defeat of time. "Damn it," he tossed, "I was so stupid for doing that." He blames over and over again, and he begged to her love him as if she is there with him.

**How beautiful, isn't it? Sasuke's love for Sakura is really serious, and deeply regrets the pain he had caused. But she forgave him already, she wants to be friends but he doesn't. How will they settle things? Please comment.**


	11. Chapter 11: Her Past then Disaster

Chapter 11: Her Past then Disaster

The sun shine early in the morning; Sasuke woke up from the bright light of his window. He got up and took a quick shower. He dressed in his usual outfit and left his room.

"Ohayo, Sasuke-kun!" Karin exclaimed loudly to her precious love. She wakes up early every morning, so she can have some moment time with him.

"Hn," he answered back, but she truly loves his arrogant personality which makes him look cool. He has no time to be with her, for he needs to ask Naruto about Sakura. "I'm going to Sakura's, she is making pancakes today."

Karin became annoyed that Sasuke is becoming attracted to that pink-haired bitch, and she really doesn't want him to go. "I can make them for you, Sasuke-kun," she insisted, using a sweet voice like a little child.

"You can't cook anything well," he criticized her harshly, "I'm leaving, and don't follow me." She screamed with irritation and defeat. She again loses her chances to be with him. She wants to know what he sees in that pinkie, and what she does have that she doesn't have herself. She will find out what it is that makes her so special.

_**To Sasuke:**_

After Sasuke left the Uchiha district, he spotted Naruto and Sai walking together to Sakura's direction. He only expected Naruto, but he will get full information from them about Sakura.

He went up to them, "Naruto…Sai…"

"Yo, teme," Naruto said, "ohayo." Sai also said his good morning to him. They together walked to Sakura's residence. Sasuke quickly use this moment to ask them.

"Dobe," Naruto looked at him, "I'm curious, how did you and Sakura became a couple?" Sai was confused why Sasuke was asking him that, but he was also curious as well. Naruto looked up at the sky, and he decided to tell him.  
He started, "It was several months after you left…"

_**Two years ago:**_

_Naruto finished training with Kakashi-sensei and decided to eat ramen. Boy, he is starving and can eat a bunch. While he was walking, he spotted Sakura on the bridge, staring at the lake. And he also saw her sad eyes; he believed that she is still thinking about their former teammate. Then he had an idea what will cheer her up._

"_SAKURA-CHAN!" he called her. _

_She turned at him and quickly made a happy face to hide her sadness, "Hey, Naruto." She fake-smiled at him, but he already saw her sad. "What's up?"_

"_Come with me," Naruto invited her, "let's eat ramen." _

"_Thanks, Naruto" she gently declines him, "but I'm going home right now." She really wants some time alone to think._

"_I insist, Sakura-chan," Naruto grabbed her hand and dragged her with him. She wanted to confront him, but she felt how tightly he gripped her hand. She lightly blushed for liking his warm hand._

_They arrived to Ramen Ichikamaru and ordered a bowl of beef ramen. They were enjoying their meal, but Naruto still saw her with a sad face. He couldn't help seeing her like this anymore; it's time to stop this._

"_Sakura-chan," Naruto started as she looked at him, "you have to stop this. You can't keep about him; it's killing you."_

_Sakura widened her eyes as if she has been discovered. "I can't Naruto, I just can't." she was starting to cry._

"_You have to move on!" he exclaimed her. But she denied, her tears kept falling out of her eyes which made him angry. _

"_Why do you care so much?!" she asked loudly. She desperately wants him to stop and wants no more words from him. _

"_I care because I love you!" he answered. She looked at him with shock after he confessed his love to her. "I'm telling you the truth, Sakura-chan. I really do love you…so much." He started leaning toward her and kissed her. Sakura slowly closed her eyes and kissed him back. They let go for a breath and rest their foreheads together. He lifted her face up to look at her while took her chin, "Will you date me?"_

_She looked at his eyes, for she needs to see if he really does love her. They were serious, and his voice sounded sincere. She couldn't believe that she was so blind for not seeing his love for her because she was still thinking about her first love. She realized that she really should move on, so she took his face and kissed him again._

_Naruto got shocked but kissed her back. He was thinking that she accepts him, so he asked, "Is that a yes?" She smiled happily and nodded, "I love you, Naruto-kun." She confessed back and said his name –kun as her boyfriend. They hugged each other with happiness, and they again kissed with a passion for a long moment._

"After that day, we became so happy, and we have been hanging out a lot," Naruto smiled for remembering that special day. Sai lightly punched him on the shoulder as a _Well done, man_; Naruto chuckled in response.

Sasuke finally knows why Sakura loves her boyfriend so much because she was still hurt after she was rejected. Then Naruto advised her to move on and don't continue being heartbroken, and then he took the chance to confess his love to her. "I see, there's something else I want to ask," Sasuke said. The teammates listened, "Do you know how her parents died?" They got silently surprised that he was able to notice that, so they can't lie to him at all.

Sai answered in a heavy voice, "They were killed during their mission after they were reported missing for a week. Then anbu had found them dead." Sasuke widened his eyes with great shock, and he greatly felt sad for her. But how did she manage her pain, and did anyone find out who killed them? "It was very hard for her to bear it." He again blamed himself for not being for her, and he should not have left when she needed him.

"After Tsunade baa-chan told her, she called us then told us about her loss and emotional condition. We knew that she wanted to have time alone, but I couldn't help feeling what might do to herself," Naruto continued. "I went to her and comforted her that she still has a family. Us friends so then she easily accepted it, so she won't be crying a lot." Sasuke was glad that she didn't think about revenge, but he knows that she is still in pain. "I asked her if she would like to move in with me, but she declined it and I respect her decision."

The air grew with heavy tension, for they all know her pain. Her house was only thing that carries the memories of her parents as if their ghost is in there; even though, she doesn't want to leave the house yet for some time. They continue walking silently; until, they have arrived to her house.

"Ohayo," Sakura said in a thrill voice. They answered back and went in the house. As usual, Sakura and Naruto had shared a morning kiss; Sasuke gets heartbroken for seeing them doing that.

After several months had passed, life in Konoha was normal. But for Sakura was exciting, she had developed friendship with Suigetsu and Jugo. Every day they hang out around the village, training and eating in restaurants or at her house. Suigetsu developed a crush toward her, but he respects her relationship with Naruto. As for Jugo, he treats her with kindness; he was impressed with her medical ability and asked to treat his curse mark which she had accepted to help him. Well, things has not changed with Karin; every time they see each other, Karin keeps insulting her and threatening her to keep away from Sasuke. But it isn't her fault. Sasuke has been following her everywhere she goes as if he has become her stalker. He is still in love with her, so he is trying very hard to get her attention and to acknowledge him.

On a snowing day, Sakura finished her shift at the hospital and was leaving for home. "Hey, Sakura!" Sasuke called her and threw her a snowball.

She got hit on her side head, "Hey!" She quickly picked up some snow and threw at Sasuke. They battled each other in snowball fight for a few minutes. They got tired and laid on the snow to rest. After resting, Sakura suggested to make a snowman which Sasuke agreed. After ten minutes, they finished their snowman, "I like it, what about you?"

He was looking at her, not at the snowman. He just can't resist her beautiful face, along with her smile. He said breathily, "I like it," he caressed her cheek and leaned forward to kiss her. Before he did, she hit him on the head with a snowball.

"Oh no, you don't," she beat him to it; she really wants him to stop having this affection toward her. And she wants him to accept to be friends, but it has been months since he didn't accept.

"SASUKE-KUN!" they heard Karin's loud voice, sweat dropped. She jumped at him and hugged him tightly, as if she holding on a tree. Suigetsu also came and said his hi to Sakura who answered back. "Oh, who's look here? It's the pink bitch," she said in a nasty tone. Sakura narrowed her eyes in anger.

"Karin, enough," Suigetsu defended, "she has done nothing to you." He is getting so sick of Karin's attitude toward his friend.

"No, she has," she explained, "she just keeps getting near to my Sasuke-kun."

Sakura was getting on her nerves, and she couldn't hold back anymore. "I told you, he and I are only friends," she exclaimed. "So I suggest you keep your mouth shut."

Karin grew angrier, "Take this!" She lifted her leg up and ready to kick her, but Sasuke stepped in front of Sakura in flash speed, protecting her. "Sasuke-kun!" she stopped her movement, so she won't hurt her love.

He was very angry at Karin for trying to hurt his cherry blossom, so he ordered her, "Leave now before I get any angrier."

As usual, she easily obeys him; before she left, "stay away from him," she whispered under her breath and walked away. Sakura also left for not wanting to make any more trouble, and wants to be alone.

_**To Sasuke and Suigetsu:**_

At nighttime, Sasuke and Suigetsu were at a bar, both drunk. They were drinking a whole bottle of sake and telling jokes then secrets.

"You know what I think?" Sasuke asked Suigetsu who shook his head. "I think Karin is a man!" they both laughed hard for it.

Then Suigetsu said next, "Yo, you wanna hear a secret?" Sasuke nodded excitedly, "Sakura-chan is a lot hotter than Karin."

"Yeah, I totally agree with you." Sasuke said back and took another slip. They talk more about Sakura; although, the alcohol had filled their system and caused them unknowing what they were talking. Their brains were not functioning well and caused to have blurry visions.

After they finished their bottle, they left the bar then unnoticeably went separate ways.

_**To Sakura:**_

Sakura was already asleep because she was very exhausted for working a lot. She is the hokage's apprentice, and she must work so hard with her medical skills. After all, her goal is to surpass her master and to follow her footsteps. After she arrived home, she immediately started reading medical history and literature, and used scrolls to perform new medical jutsu until night approached.

While sleeping, someone whispered in her ear, "S-a-k-u-r-a." She quickly opened her eyes and tried to move away, but she was being held.

She looked at the person, and it was Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun!" she stared at him who was smirking at her, so she continues to try to get away. Before she asks him what he is doing, she caught the scent of sake from his breath and understood that he is drunk, "Have you been drinking?!"

He smirked in response and leaned to her ear, whispering, "I will have you tonight, so relax." She gasped for feeling his tongue licking around her ear then down on her neck. This time, she knows that he is going to rape her and too strong to fight back. She screamed for help, so anyone outside can hear and come to her rescue. She stopped screaming after he captured her lips and pushed his tongue into her mouth to get her taste. But no help came to her, he left her mouth and nipped her collarbone and bit on one of her breasts.

Then he wondered how she would look without her clothes, so he pulled out a kunai and cut her clothes. She yelled at him to stop and convinced him to realize what he is doing is wrong, but he was ignoring her. After cutting her clothes off, he stared at her naked body; _damn_ he couldn't take his eyes off her perfect body, and her breasts were the right size and her skin is silky soft. So he removed his pants and entered into her pussy then started fucking her with brutal force. He started to have a satisfying feeling which made him groan and move faster; then he felt her walls tighten around him. He kept his tight grip on her wrists while sucking her breasts and pumping hard in her womanhood. She felt helpless and weak, and she was unable to fight more and cried throughout the whole rape. She felt an eruption inside of her; it felt so painful and his aggressiveness was hurting her badly. An hour has passed, he grunted loudly for feeling he was reaching his climax; he tried to hold it in but shot all in her. Then he collapsed on her panting, and she fainted. He rest for a few minutes then dressed up and turned to her, "You were magnificent, Sakura." She kissed her on the lips, smirking, then jumped out of the window.

**Oh no, it is very bad for Sakura. Didn't anyone out there hear her scream? Stay tune on the next chapter.**


End file.
